


Nurse Me

by MellowMagpie



Category: Marvel (Movies), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMagpie/pseuds/MellowMagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki settles in for a relaxing evening at home... I THINK NOT! Some one who Loki hasn't seen in a while returns, but not in the way either of them wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonKSpiderKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/gifts).



> This was a small story I wrote for my wife. She really loves Leon from Resident evil and I like throwing Loki into every universe so! Enjoy.

The house was silent as Loki hurried down the steps of his own house. A nasty storm raged out side and something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. Hitting the bottom floor he saw the door was open to an icy cold wind blowing in with rain on top of it. Shutting the door and muffling the storm sounds the trouble maker fallowed the wet trail of foot prints that led into his kitchen. Loki wiped his hand off on his trousers; the door knob had been wet. 

“Sloppy, if it’s someone to kill me then they are very sloppy…” Loki assumed that the only type of person that would be braking into his house was an assassin of some kind. Reaching the kitchen door he materialized his dagger and burst the door open only to find the trail continued on. 

Ok… maybe this wasn’t a hit man. Loki stood there looking at the wet and muddy prints on the tile floor. “Who… oh god…” Loki’s eyes went wide and he could only think of a hand full of people who know how to get into his house, flipping on a light he saw blood next to the prints and on his hand as well. That wasn’t water, it was blood and it belonged to someone he cared for. Loki began running, fallowing the prints.  
“Please don’t him,” Loki said as reached the stairs again. The servant elevator was in progress of going up. 

“Please don’t be him!” Loki dashed up the stairs, heart pounding, chest aching from the sudden running. He neared the top, Loki would catch the lift.

“Don’t be him! Don’t be him!” The lift stopped and Loki reached the top of the stairs. Fear began to tear at Loki as he reached the lift. Even in the dark Loki knew who was hurt and looking for help. Loki caught the thin male as he fell from the lift. It was as Loki feared, he wanted to be wrong this time, but it was Leon Scott Kennedy, the only man to put Loki in his place. The only man Loki crushed on that could never tell for fear of being rejected. 

Loki had a great respect for Leon and now he was hurt, god there was so much blood. “Hey L-Loki, thought I’d drop by…” Leon said. Loki picked the blond up and carried him into the bathroom.  
“What happened to you Leon?” Loki asked as he set the agent on the counter and looked him over. Leon looked like he had been chewed up and spit out by something. 

“Got chased…” Leon was turning pale and losing consciousness. Loki tore off his rags of a shirt and began to clean and help the wounds close. The one on his side was very deep and compresses where not doing anything. Loki looked at the tub and used his magic to turn the water on and make it ice cold. 

“I’m so sorry Leon,” Loki said and moved the agent into the ice cold water. Leon gasped and clung to the dark haired male, blue eyes wide. “Easy it’s ok,” Loki said and pushed Leon down into the icy water. Loki went to his desk and quickly grabbed a tall slender purple bottle and pulled the cork off and pored some of the contents into the water surrounding Leon. Loki reached in and placed his hand over the wound wincing at feeling how deep it was. 

Loki began saying a spell and the water glowed a light turquoise. The wound began to close under Loki’s hand and to Leon the strange language Loki spoke was like a lullaby to him, slowly putting the agent to sleep.  
Loki picked Leon up using his magic and took the blond to his own bed and laid him there. Wounds healed, Loki turned up the fire place in his room to heat Leon up. Loki brushed Leon’s blond bangs aside and bit his lip as he contemplated what his next move was to be. Loki leaned in over the sleeping agent and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Leon woke in the morning to find that his clothes were missing, his wounds healed and Loki with his head on his arms next to Leon on the bed. The agent smiled at the trouble maker and pulled Loki onto his bed and covered him. “Thank you Loki,” Leon said and gently placed a kiss on the older males head.


End file.
